<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не слышать тебя никогда! by IncredibleLiar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017069">Не слышать тебя никогда!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar'>IncredibleLiar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Временные рамки после событий STID (Второй фильм)<br/>Энтерпрайз получает свою пятилетнюю миссию. И у каждого будут свои вызовы в этой миссии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не слышать тебя никогда!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке, что-то зацепило https://ficbook.net/requests/419467 А потом автора унесло...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Джим просто пошутил, как делал это всегда. Подколол Боунса, съязвил насчет бывшей, отбившей весь интерес МакКоя к женскому полу, в ответ на его ворчание, что в десанте есть девушки. В общем, все как обычно. Ничего такого. Но, видимо, в этот раз не следовало так шутить. Крики МакКоя были слышны не только в ангаре для шаттлов, но и в инженерном. Он сообщил Джиму, что думает о службе, уставе и флоте; о том, как ему осточертела его бывшая жена, «бессердечная сука, отобравшая теперь ещё и дочку». Рассказал МакКой и всем, кем считает Джима, и куда ему следует засунуть свои шуточки. И орал о том, как надоели его вечные травмы и тяга поиметь все живое в каждом уголке галактики.<br/>      — Глазам моим бы тебя не видеть, и голоса не слышать никогда!<br/>      На этом поток ругани МакКоя иссяк, он вдруг застыл, словно в нем кончился заряд. Повисла звенящая тишина. Испуганно взглянув на Джима, Леонард развернулся на каблуках и поспешил ретироваться из ангара.<br/>      Спок, всю сцену стоявший молча позади Джима, подал голос:<br/>      — Капитан, следует ли мне составить рапорт о нарушении субординации доктором МакКоем? — тихо спросил он, стараясь не привлекать лишнее внимание.<br/>      — Нет, — резким и ледяным тоном ответил тот.<br/>      Наконец, Джим двинулся в сторону шаттла, а его помощник все не унимался.<br/>      — Но такое поведение определяется как…<br/>      — Нет, Спок, — Джим раздраженно оборвал его. — Вызовите доктора Маркус, пусть она заменит доктора МакКоя в десанте. Вылетаем через десять минут. Лейтенант Ричардс, вы остаетесь на корабле. Я лично сяду за штурвал. Мистер Спок, корабль на вас.<br/>      Капитан Кирк притормозил и повернулся к тут же остановившемуся рядом первому помощнику.<br/>      — Оповестить доктора М’Бенгу. Он на следующие семьдесят два часа исполняет обязанности Начальника Медицинской Службы. Доктор МакКой освобожден от несения службы по семейным обстоятельствам. Это занести в журнал. Приказ ясен, коммандер?<br/>      — Да, капитан. Но я бы рекомендовал… — Спок все же попытался напомнить об уставе.<br/>      — Нет, Спок. С МакКоем я разберусь сам, когда вернусь.<br/>      Отобрала дочь… Вот оно что. Вчера ведь пришла часть сообщений с Земли. Ох, Боунс… Видимо, состоялся суд об опеке. Без доктора. Без отца ребенка. И никого не интересовало, что он — офицер Звездного Флота в пятилетке. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      МакКой столкнулся с несущейся в ангар Маркус и только грустно проводил ее взглядом. Та, в свою очередь, одарила его осуждающим взглядом. Леонард спохватился и решил было вернуться, чтобы извиниться перед Джимом.<br/>      Господи, Джим-то тут причем? Другой капитан за такое уже сослал бы меня на гауптвахту.<br/>      Но он не успел, Джима уже не было видно. Дежурный по ангару энсин сообщил, что капитан запустил предполетную проверку, и вся десантная группа уже находилась на борту.<br/>      Ладно, извинюсь, когда он вернется. Черт, он еще и за штурвал сел! </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Миссия прошла паршиво. Сенсоры не смогли сделать корректный анализ атмосферы, в результате чего шаттл вошел в ее плотные слои и начал гореть. Какие-то составляющие атмосферы планеты просто разъедали обшивку. Челнок разваливался на глазах, как бумажный кораблик в стиральной машине. Кирк сразу же сообщил о неисправности и запросил эвакуацию группы. Весь десант — это восемь человек — Скотти вылавливал по одному-два и перемещал на Энтерпрайз.<br/>      Первыми удалось поднять троих научников — Скотти легко наводился на них благодаря огромному количеству оборудования, находившемуся у них. Но поднимал он их по одному. Девушки, из-за ворчания о которых и началась ссора, отделались легким испугом. Следующим подняли Павла Чехова. К этому моменту МакКой уже находился в транспортерной. Ему успели сообщить об отстранении от службы, но он лишь отмахнулся от этой новости. Пусть кто попробует меня выгнать!<br/>      У Чехова была разбита голова, и он чертовски сильно кашлял. Сказывалось отравление газами чужой атмосферы, не иначе.<br/>      — Герметичность шаттла была нарушена, сэр.<br/>      Павел непонятно перед кем отчитался, тут же кинулся ко второму пульту транспортера и затараторил, объясняя Скотти свои идеи о том, как вытащить остальных. Он и Маркус успели придумать что-то с защитными костюмами, находившимися в шаттле. Больше МакКой ничего не понял из потока речи русского.<br/>      Спустя три минуты подняли Маркус и двоих безопасников. Все они уже были в защитных костюмах.<br/>      — Шаттл падает, все системы отказывают. Мы уже лишились двигателей, жизнеобеспечения, вооружения. Управление отказывает прямо сейчас. Срочно поднимайте Кирка, он все еще за штурвалом! — выкрикнула она, сбегая с платформы и освобождая место для дальнейшей эвакуации.<br/>      — Шаттл горит, сэр. Сгорел… — сбивчиво сообщил Чехов.<br/>МакКой только сейчас понял, что парень отчитывался перед первым помощником. Он не заметил, что Спок все это время находился здесь. Сгорел… Ну же, Джим, давай… Чего вы там так долго тянете? <br/>      Спок же заявился в транспортерную, еще когда подняли первую группу. Он косо взглянул на переминавшегося с ноги на ногу МакКоя, но так ничего и не сказал. Тем временем Боунс вызвал еще медиков и перепоручал им участников десанта. Указывать, что он отстранен, сейчас не имело смысла. Он отлично справлялся со своей работой.<br/>      Наконец-то на платформе появилась последняя фигура. Джим был в сознании и выглядел относительно целым. Задница, успел надеть скафандр. Боунс облегченно выдохнул, но тут его взгляд за что-то зацепился. Плохое предчувствие скрутило внутренности ледяным узлом.<br/>Шлем разбит. Все стекло в трещинах. Черт! Джим сошел с транспортера, глянул на окружающих, улыбнулся Чехову и Скотти у пультов. И неожиданно зашелся кашлем. Он упал на колени, когда к кашлю добавились рвотные судороги. Его стошнило кровью прямо в скафандр.<br/>      — Джим, — Боунс опустился рядом с ним на колени, — Господи, вы тут инженеры или кто! Помогите снять этот аквариум с его головы, пока он не захлебнулся, — в его голосе был слышен испуг.<br/>      Спок среагировал первым и нажал что-то, от чего стекло отъехало. Кровь Джима тут же залила чистый пол отсека.<br/>      — Срочно в лазарет. Сейчас же! Всю группу и всех присутствующих. Палубу изолировать.<br/>      Может, и отравление парами, может, зараза.<br/>      С помощью безопасника МакКой подхватил и повел Джима прочь из транспортерной. Взгляд Кирка был растерянным и напуганным. Даже через скафандр чувствовалось, как его трясет.<br/>      — Не бойся, все будет хорошо. Все будет отлично, парень.<br/>      По пути к медотсеку Джима ещё раз вывернуло. Крови было уже меньше, но дышал он со странным свистом. Боунс вколол ему кортизон, но больше он ничего не мог сделать. Только не здесь, посреди коридора, без оборудования и в этом скафандре. Все чёртовы аллергии, видимо, на что-то в составе воздуха. Держись, Джим, держись. И Кирк держался, он как мог помогал снять с себя защитный костюм. Даже подмигнул Маркус, но все это он делал молча. А в следующий момент вывернулся из поддерживающих его рук и склонился над ёмкостью для отходов в новом приступе тошноты. Сил подняться самостоятельно ему уже не хватило.<br/>      — Отравление, но не могу понять парами чего. Плюс аллергия Джима. Кортизон ввёл, — Леонард коротко проинформировал подоспевшего М’Бенгу. Он на смене был сейчас старшим и с холодной головой, в отличие от МакКоя.<br/>      Боунс поймал взгляд Джима и ближе склонился к нему. Джим смотрел расфокусированно, но осознанно. Немного кровила ссадина на лбу — след от удара о треснувшее защитное стекло скафандра.<br/>      — Джим, становится трудно дышать?<br/>      Кивок.<br/>      — Ещё травмы есть?<br/>      Снова кивок, и рука легла на ребра с правой стороны, затем спустилась ниже. Трикодер фиксировал повреждения одно за другим.<br/>      — Черт! Сотрясение, перелом четырех ребер, ушиб печени.       Разрыв селезенки… — последнее МакКой не озвучил, дабы не напугать Джима еще больше.<br/>      — Готовьте операционную. Стерилизационное поле на максимум. Нужна кровь Джима. И, чёрт вас всех дери, дайте мне анализ атмосферы! Мне надо знать, чем он отравился!<br/>      Скотти привел в медотсек кашляющего Чехова и усадил на соседнюю койку. Им тут же занялся М’Бенга. По кораблю уже была объявлена желтая тревога. Видимо, Спок. Хоть кто-то соображает.<br/>      Джим часто моргал, стараясь оставаться в сознании. Заглянул за плечо Боунса, силясь разглядеть, в каком состоянии его команда. Пугало то, что Джим все это время молчал. Ни вопросов, ни ругани, ни даже стонов. Он был напряжен, натянут как струна и болезненно тих.<br/>      Спок, этот вулканский компьютер, как только появился в медотсеке, быстро понял ситуацию, прочитав взгляд Кирка.<br/>      — Капитан, весь десант доставлен на борт. Потерь нет. У Чехова сотрясение и средней тяжести отравление парами азотных кислот. В сознании, угрозы жизни нет. Остальные — лёгкая степень отравления парами. Все целы.<br/>      Джим кивнул и зашелся кашлем. Но после снова поднял глаза на Спока, а затем к потолку.<br/>      — Сулу командует кораблем, он отвёл нас на безопасное расстояние от планеты. Желтая тревога объявлена из-за опасности вирусной угрозы. Палуба изолирована. Через двадцать две минуты мы закончим все проверки, но с вероятностью в 92,7% заражение вирусами или патогеннами не произошло.<br/>      После полученного отчёта Джим расслабился и, прикрыв глаза, позволил врачам делать свое дело.<br/>      — Джим, пока не засыпай. Еще пара минут. Мне нужно проверить твои реакции.<br/>      Ресницы Джима дрогнули, и Боунс успел подумать, что друг не сможет не уснуть. Но нет, замутненные болью глаза глянули на МакКоя, и ему показалось, что он увидел в них укор.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Шесть часов — столько оперировали медики. Все усложняла аллергия Джима. Первые два часа не удавалось нейтрализовать действие аллергена. Опухоль гортани росла. М’Бенга уже интубировал Джима, но это было временное решение. Леонард ввел себе стимуляторы, чтобы избавиться от появившихся симптомов усталости и дрожи в руках.<br/>      И снова выручил Спок. Он появился в лазарете и, не мешая ходу операции, сообщил точный состав воздуха, и что из этого состава могло вызвать аллергическую реакцию у капитана. Также озвучил варианты нейтрализации действия всех веществ. Выслушав Спока, доктор МакКой раздал торопливые инструкции. Что, как, куда, сколько. Дернулся в сторону Чехова, прекратив вводить тому назначенные препараты.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После всего проделанного Леонард ушел в комнату отдыха медперсонала. Он сел прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене, устало откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Руки снова начали дрожать. Адреналин в крови сошел на нет, и напряжение последних часов начало отпускать.Господи, я чуть его не потерял. Столько всего наговорил ему…<br/>      Так его и нашла сестра Лайлани. Она молча села рядом, прислонившись плечом к его плечу, и всхлипнула. Как только МакКой обнял ее, девушка зашлась плачем у него на плече, пока не забылась тревожным сном. Ей явно нравился Чехов, и он здорово ее напугал. А она все не могла сказать правду этому дуралею. Так их и нашел Сулу. Забрав девушку из рук МакКоя, он перенес её на одну из кушеток в комнате.<br/>      — Доктор, вам нужно поспать.<br/>      — Ага… — и зашить свой поганый рот.<br/>      Сулу помог ему подняться и увел в его офис в медотсеке. Он знал, что там есть койка, и что доктор МакКой сейчас предпочтет спать там, чем в своей каюте.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Короткий тревожный сон прервала дежурная сестра.<br/>      — Капитан пришел в себя.<br/>      — Иду…<br/>      Леонард быстро оказался рядом с ним.<br/>      — Привет, Джим, — друг был все еще дезориентирован, его волосы взмокли от холодного пота, — попробуй вдохнуть носом. Вот так! Отлично. Сейчас будет немного неприятно — я уберу трубку, которая тебе мешает.<br/>      Боунс осторожно извлек трубку. Джим дернулся и задохнулся в новом приступе кашля, после обессиленно прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку. Но МакКой удовлетворенно отметил, что Джим дышит сам. Звук дыхания уже стал ближе к норме.<br/>      — Спи, тебе надо восстановить силы.<br/>      Следующие два дня он продержал Джима в медицинской коме. Показатели улучшались. Печень, селезёнка и легкие приходили в норму. Отек гортани почти спал. Сестра Лайлани привела в порядок больного. Она умыла и переодела Джима, после чего он и вовсе перестал выглядеть, как смертельно больной.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Джим, ты слышишь меня? — Боунс навис над парнем, стараясь разбудить его.<br/>      В мутных глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и легкая улыбка коснулась губ.<br/>      — Вот так. С возвращением, — Леонард помог Джиму медленно сесть и дал выпить немного воды.<br/>      — Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?<br/>      Джим молчал, но уже вполне осознанно смотрел на Боунса.<br/>      — Болит горло? Кружится голова?<br/>Джим всё так же молчал, только отрицательно мотал головой, отвечая на вопросы друга.<br/>      Вооружившись трикодером и сканерами, МакКой добрый час пытался понять, как сильно пострадали голосовые связки мальчишки.<br/>      — Черт! — Боунс нервничал все сильнее. — Скажи: «А-а-а!» Голос уже должен вернуться.<br/>      Джим открыл рот, попробовал что-то сказать, издать хотя бы звук, но ничего не произошло. В этот момент Боунса захлестнула настоящая паника. Он суетился вокруг Джима. Трубка — это древний и практически варварский метод, но она спасла ему жизнь и не должна была повредить речевой аппарат. Но Джим по-прежнему не мог говорить.<br/>      МакКой его сканировал, осматривал, затем принялся колоть один за другим гипо. На пятом Джим не выдержал, дернулся в сторону и сипло рявкнул:<br/>      — Хватит!<br/>      МакКой облегчённо выдохнул и тут же осел на рядом стоящий стул.<br/>      — Засранец! Ты специально… Слава Богу…<br/>      — Я не… — Джим снова закашлялся.<br/>      — Не спеши, не спеши. Вот, выпей, — Боунс тут же вскочил и через миг вернулся откуда-то со стаканом тягучей сладкой теплой жидкости.<br/>      — Так лучше… спасибо, — сипло заверил Кирк.<br/>      — Говори шепотом. Не напрягай связки.<br/>      Джим молча кивнул, а Боунс потупил взгляд.<br/>      — Джим… Я не… Я должен извиниться за то, что сказал… — Леонард поднял на парня глаза и встретился с цепким, но теплым взглядом друга.<br/>      — Боунс… Никогда не кричи на меня без причины при экипаже. Остальное — не вопрос. Я все понимаю. Мне жаль, Леонард, правда. Черт… — Джим закашлялся и потер рукой горло, — дай еще этого пойла…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>